Naruto One-Shots
by AneAnemone
Summary: A complation of a lot of conon Naruto Ship one shots Those Ships include: Naruhina, Sasusaku, SaiIno, Hashirama X Mito, and more
1. NaruHina - Lip Balm

Naruto and Hinata was quietly walking trough the village a normal friday.

They had been dating for about 3 months with meant that they were slowly getting comfortable doing couple related stuff.. like kissing

However for the last couple of days their kisses hadn't been as enjoyable for Naruto as they used to

He didn't know If it was dir to the cold weather or something else but Naruto's lips were incredible dry

Hinata had noticed that Naruto were rubbing his Lips

"Naruto-kun.. is something the matter?"

Now Naruto averted his atention ro his slightly worried girlfriend "oh No No! There's nothing the matter!.. Well it's just.. my lips are so dry.. they're killing me...D-do you think i Can borrow some of your lip Balm" Naruto asked a little embarresed.. he had noticed that Hinata was wearing it, and really hoping that he could use just this once

Hinata begsn blushing a little at sharing the sane lip balm with Naruto, but reminded herself that they had kissed so in comparison was this nothing

But Hinata Got a idea

She was wearing the lip balm

And he was asking for the lip balm

So he was gonna get the lip balm

She stood in front of him stopping him from walking and she reached up and kissed him on the lips.. making sure some of her lip balm would Stay on his lips

As she pulled away she asked "was that enough?"

Naruto was completely red, liking when Hinata was this bold around him

"Hinataaaaa! You're killing me!" He Whined covering his red face with both of his hands

"B-But...could i please get some more?" He asked turning even more red...

this kind of thing was something New to get used to


	2. HashiMito - red hair

"Ehm..ehhh Lord Hokage?" Mito the representative of the Uzumaki - Mito. Was slightly embarresed by the fact the the god of shinobi- the 1'st hokage of the first hidden village- Hashirama Senju ...was staring at her

He didn't react to Mito's question and just continued to stare

"Lord first!"

Now he reacted "yes?" He looked up at Mito with a confused look, not knowing how inspropriate he was being

"Why are you staring at me?" Mito was mostly calm and collected and kind, but her walls were Breaking

\- this was the furthest she had ever been from her village, and it was her Real first job as her villages representative

"Oh i'm Sorry, is it weird?"

"I don't think that weird it the right word but..."

Hashirama understood and averted his gaze to the far corner of his Office while scratching the back of his head, ashamed of his actions.

But still he couldn't Help but look at Mito out og the corner of his eyes.

He thought he was pretty discreet but Mito noticed and sighed

"What? What is it?" Hashirama asked, thinking he hadn't been caught in looking

"Is it my hair?"

-unfortunatly Mito had learned the hard Way, that people outside of her village thought that the red color of her hair was ugly and unusual-

"Ehehe..caught" Hashirama Said embarresed of being figured out "don't worry it's alright..i've been told it's ugly before..it's nothing New" Mito Said sadly lightly touching her hair

She hadn't expectet Hashirama to say what he did After that "ugly?! Who in the World would think that?! It's Beautyful! Not just your hair though, all of you is beautyful!" After his last statement he stiffened and wished he could Trade his Wood styke to travel back in time.

It wasn't just him though, Mito was flustered and very red. no one outside of her village had ever complimented her hair, and No guy had ever told her that she's beautyful

"T-Thank you.."

"I-I'm Sorry..that was i-inapropriate right?"

"No..not at all...it was very Sweet.."

At that Hashirama's smile returned, happy to know that he hadn't offended her, he wouldn't want her to avoid him

...just in this small amount of time, both of them knew that they wanted to get to know each other better


	3. MinaKushi - confessions

"So what'd you wanna talk about?" Kushina asked and blew a cherry blossum petal off her nose

They were standing in the cherry bloddum field, the one Kushina remembered her being attacked by her classmate and his older brother S couple of years back. But that was behind her now, it happened when she was 11 and now she was 17..so No worries

In front of her stood the guy she wouldn't admit to anyone that she was in love with - Minato Namikaze

"What i what? Oh! Right! Ehehe.."

Kushina looked confused at her friend and crush

He wasn't normaly like that "are you alright..you're red" Kushina Stated seeing his face turn redder and redder, till it reached the point where it was the same color as her hair

"K-Kushina...do you remember that Night? The Night you were kidnapped?"

"Huh? Yes of course i do! That was also the Night that we became friends" Kushina's heart ached at that, they had become friends..but trough all those years she had been in love with him...but never had the Currage to confess

"...Yeah...but i-" Minato started but the words he wanted to say didn't come out, so Kushina gave him a confused look, the look on her face saying 'but you- ...what?' Without words

Minato took a deep breath

"I realize that you probably don't feel the same for me that i feel for you..but i'm gonna say it anyway!...i- i always felt more than friendship...be-because..ever since- you joined the

a-academy i realized you were speciel..but it was that Night- it..it was that Night i realized i was in love with you!" Minato Said the last part Real fast- not wanting to have time to chicken out

Minato had also averted his gaze to the side so he couldn't see Kushina's reaction

But she wasn't answering to he looked up..and what he Saw terrorfied him...she was crying!!

'Uh-oh! On No! Did i say something wrong!?' He thought in panic..but thinking it wouldn't get him the an answer

"D-Did i say something wrong?! Kushina, i'm Sorry!!" He began apologizing, his embarresment paintet over by the terror of having hurt Kushina

But instead of an answer, he found That he was instead brought into a tight embreace with the now sobbing Kushina

"Idiot.." she whispered trough her sobs

"Why? Why are you crying?" Minato Said now incredibly confused..

Once again..Minato Got No answer

But however..

Kushina quickly pulled away from their hug but before Minato could do or say anything, Kushina's lips Collied with his. To say the least Minato was surprised but he soon Melsted into the kiss.

The kiss was Short but meaningful.

As they pulled apart Kushina embraced Minato once again, despite it all Minato was still very confused byt also happy that there was a very good chance that Kushina felt the same for him as he felt for her

"Kushin-"

"I love you too ..Y'know..ever since you saved me that Night..."

"Y-You...me? I mean! You..love..me?"

Kushina couldn't Help but giggle lightly at Minato's stutter

"Yes...yes i do"

Minato's happiness was off the charges...now it was his turn to have tears Fall from his eyes

"Thank you Kushina...Thank you.."


End file.
